Evilution Part 2 transcript
(an announcer is heard.) Announcer: Last time on The Halloween Kids. (it cuts to a white background as random characters pop in from the edges.) Announcer: Uh, there were some girls, and uh some bugs here and there. Then some bugs appeared and tried to eat the girls, then a lizard appeared and uh, yeah they appeared uh, what was I talking about?) (a room fades in with the characters sleeping.) Alison: Nice recap Shakespeare. Announcer: Uh, thanks. (a coaster is thrown at his head.) (intro plays.) (it cuts to the Halloween Kids running.) Alison: Why couldn't we get bikes!? (the kids collapse.) Jerry: Can't, run, no more, might as well, give up. Colleen: Well we can't go any further, so I'm with you. Alison: Dead ends should be abolished. (Emily approaches them and lifts a dumpster over her head.) Sam: I'll never forget you guys. (Sam flies off.) Colleen: Surprised she didn't get in with the Elites. (the kids huddle close. Suddenly, Julie punches Emily in the back of the head and the dumpster drops on the both of them.) Alison: Run! (the two quickly retreat. Julie quickly recovers and leaps away while Emily slowly rises up. Her attention is drawn to a broken pair of glasses, which she recognizes as her own. She also sees the trash can she destroyed previously.) Emily: What... (Emily slowly returns to normal. She stumbles and leans on a wall for support.) Emily: I need help. But who can I go to? (Emily hears police sirens and climbs into a dumpster to hide.) Emily: I've snitched on everyone I know, no way they could help me. Wait, Julie's affected too, and she's close with the Halloween Kids. If I help them help her, I should find a way to help myself too. But how could I get there without being seen? (Emily peers out through the lid and sees an open manhole cover.) Emily: Well, I'm already in a dumpster, and I'm not in my usual outfit. (Emily looks around more and hops out of the dumpster, while a mysterious figure looks on. Emily hops into the sewers and begins running.) Emily: I just wish I had some idea on where to go. ???: You looking for the manor? Emily: Is that where the Halloween Kids live? ???: Yes. You keep going straight and you make a left by the pipe leading to the runoff from the school. Emily: Thanks stranger. (a mutated rat rises up from the water.) Rat: No, thank you for the dialogue. (Emily runs down the path and finds a ladder leading up to a manhole. She climbs up it and winds up by the manor.) Emily: Dynamite. (Emily feels a sharp breeze.) Emily: I just hope it's warm in there. (Emily heads to the door and knocks.) Alison: Are you the lizard or Julie? Emily: It's Emily. Please let me in. Alison: What did we do this time? Emily: Alison, I need help. Please... (Alison opens the door and is surprised to find Emily in the same attire as the lizard monster.) Alison: Wait a sec. How do we know we can trust you? Also, how do you still have clothes on? And why do you smell like the Friday the 13th sequels? Emily: If I was against you, I would've tried changing again. I needed a quick way to get here and I went yo you of all people because I want to change for the better. Lastly, tough material. Alison: Come in. (Emily comes in.) Alison: So, what exactly happened to you and Julie? Emily: We were doing an experiment with mutations. I got bit by a lizard, and Julie got bit by a radiated mosquito, who affected the lizard by the way. Alison: Level with me, is there anything we could do? Emily: Hopefully we could find something, because unless we could talk Julie down she's toast. Jerry: How? She could rival two tanks in the power department. Emily: You don't understand. Any kid without a parent or guardian will be acquired by the government for their own personal use. Does Julie have any parents? Alison: No, in fact she lived on the streets for most of her life. Kinda helped her get some dimensions. Emily: Then we have to think fast. Sparky: What was your radiation source? Emily: We got a battery from the dumpster under the bridge. Brighton: We need a counter agent, what was its element, because science and chemistry isn't our strong point. Emily: Oh man, I have no idea. What's in a Huskaline, huskaline? Huskaline! That's it! Their batteries aren't made with traditional material. They're made with Adrenium. Obviously it led to adverse effects in our DNA. Brighton: So counter agent? Emily: Catharium. Adrenium is a positive element. Catharium is a negative one. Negative energy against positive energy leads to negative energy, it could overpower my and Julie's mutations. Sparky: But the only place that has those chemicals are Key Labs. Alison: Which for the unaware is in a war zone now. Sam: We can't do this on our own. We're just kids, even with powers it'd be a long shot. Colleen: That's not entirely true. Sam: Huh? Colleen: We have a weapon at our disposal. (Colleen gestures to Emily.) Emily: Me? Oh no, I can't. There's no telling what more I'll do when I change. Alison: We know, but we're out of options. If you do this then you'd be a hero, and people will probably look at you and not want to toss you in a dumpster. Emily: But the only way to change is if I get angry, and that's when my mind blanks. Colleen: If you could get control of it, you could use it. Sam: When you need to clear your mind, meditation is the way to do it. Emily: I need a spacious room, two candles, and a Boards of Canada CD. (it cuts to Emily, meditating.) Emily: If I can control it. I can use it. Anger is its fuel. I must let it flow over me, not overtake me. Anger is the key, anger is not the weapon. I must forgive those who've gone against me, as they would forgive me for what I've done to them. I must be led not into temptation, but be delivered from it. I can do this. (Emily's eyes become slit. She moves toward a wall and leans on it, clenching her teeth. She once again mutates into the lizard monster.) Emily: I, I did it! I'm the monster, but my mind's still together. Colleen: Can we go to the lab now? (it cuts to Julie fighting off the army.) Julie: Get away from me! (two generals watch from a bench.) General 1: She's a powerhouse. We have our most powerful assets out and she's going through them like nothing. General 2: If we can get her down to size, we can use her on the battlefield. General 1: And that would mean... General 1/2: No work! (the kids watch the fight from behind a bush.) Alison: Alright, good, Julie's not down for the count yet. Colleen: Alright, bad, troops are right in front of the lab. Alison: We get it, we're running shorter than last time. Cut us a break. Sam: Ew, Emily could you not breathe on me? Emily: What? I'm not behind you. Sam: Then... who is? (the kids look behind them and see another monster. Alison looks to Emily then Julie.) Alison: It's never ending. (the new monster leaps out and gets the attention of the troops.) Soldier: Finally, I felt like I was in England. (the guards leave the lab unguarded.) Emily: I'll handle this. I have the brains to identify the chemicals, and the brawn to withstand what anyone may throw at me. Alison: Obviously. (Emily runs toward the building and enters the lab.) Emily: Huh, no guards? I have a feeling... (Emily enters a chemical testing room and comes across various scientists. She carefully enters the room.) Scientist: To heck with this. (the scientists run out of the room.) Emily: Guess this separates the brains from the brawns. Now for those chemicals. (Emily searches and soon finds cases for the battery she found before.) Emily: Dynamite, the first one has to be close. (Emily finds the first chemical, but is unable to find the second.) Emily: Oh man, if only someone stayed in here. I could only go so far on my own. Scientist: Well, out with it then. (a short scientist enters the room.) Scientist: So what happened to you? Emily: Exposure to advanced adrenium, brought on by a radioactive lizard bite. Scientist: Harsh, luckily, I have come catharium around here. Now if I could just remember where I put it- AH! it's in the isolation closet. But, ahem, I don't have a key, and if anything gets busted in here I'm out of a job. (Emily notices a small wide gap beneath the door.) Emily: I think I could help you out on that. Need to test my reversion. (Emily takes a deep breath and returns to normal.) Scientist: Of course you'd be taller than me no matter your form. (Emily crawls through the gap and looks for the chemical.) Emily: What does it look like? Scientist: Light-blue, and within a metallic box! Emily: I... might need a while. (it goes back to the outside where Julie is still under attack by the army. She discovers the new monster and immediately begins fighting it.) Alison: I wonder if we could do anything now? Colleen: You could get me some popcorn. We might not even need to do anything. Sam: Is this why we haven't had any focus for so long? Alison: Well we need to kill time. (back to Emily.) Emily: Found it! (Emily rams her toe into a metal table leg. This causes her to change again and punch the door down.) Scientist: Now let's get to work. I must warn you, these are volatile chemicals. I don't know if your body could resist it. Emily: Just tell me what to do. Scientist: Go on the computer. (Emily sits by a computer, trying to find a comfortable angle to do work. The scientist puts the chemicals into a machine.) Scientist: It's all you. (Emily activates a program.) Program: Hi! Welcome to the chemical splicing protocol program. How many chemicals would you like to splice? (Emily puts in the information.) Program: Do you want to add any more- Do you want to name your compo- Do you want to let me finish my sentence!? (Emily puts in everything and the machine merges the chemicals into one compound, which the scientist dispenses into a tiny gun, along with a small bomb.) Scientist: Here you are. (he hears footsteps.) Scientist: It's my superior. If he sees you like this he'll use you for science, and you don't live through that! (Emily quickly turns back to normal just as the supervisor comes in.) Supervisor: Okay you really need to meet older women Frank. (Emily rushes out and sees the fight occurring. She considers changing, but decides to try something different.) Emily: JULIE! (Julie turns toward Emily.) Julie: Emily ruined me. Emily changed me! Emily: Emily is sorry. All I ever wanted was to be like everyone else, but I keep getting confounded by my love for following the rules. I got you into this, and now I want yo get you out of it. Alison: And hurry up on that! This other creature is attacking us now! Colleen: And this popcorn's stale! Emily: On second thought, let's take care of that snot ball first, while we have our abilities. Julie: Emily make good point. (Emily changes again and she and Julie goes after the creature. After a long even fight, the girls tether the monster down.) Emily: Get ready Julie, you're about to become normal again. Julie: Go for sores, they're weakest parts of the skin. Emily: Sores, got it. (Emily activates the gun and fires it into Julie's shoulder, injecting her with the cure. Julie stammers back and slowly shrinks back to normal, collapsing.) Emily: And now. (Emily sees the other monster is about to break free.) Emily: I have to deal with that thing. Good thing he was kind enough to throw in something extra. (Emily activates and hurls the bomb into the monster's mouth. It explodes on the inside.) Emily: Please, please... (The creature struggles to stay up and it collapses, also returning to normal. As a human, it's a teenaged girl.) Emily: Well, since there's no other mutants. (Emily takes the cure and she returns to normal.) Emily: Finally. And now. (Emily runs over to Julie while the Halloween Kids follow suit.) Alison: Julie, speak to me! Julie: Mmmmh, what happened. Colleen: Well you- Julie: Trick statement. But, how did I turn back? Emily: Simple, I helped you. Think of it as a "I'm sorry for being nothing but an annoying snitch to all of you for so long." gift. I would've done the same even if I wasn't afflicted. Alison: You think this'll make up for everything. Emily: Yes? Alison: Well... Okay, I don't hold grudges. Sam: Now what about that other monster? (the kids go over to where the other monster was.) Julie: Stephy? Alison: You know this girl? Julie: She's my cousin! (Julie tries waking her up. She comes to.) Stephy: Hmm, Jules? Julie: Where've you been? I had to fend for myself on the streets ever since mom and dad left. Stephy: I... I'm so sorry. I was caught in an explosion in that factory under the bridge. It turned me into a monster and I just couldn't face you like that. They'd kill me before they'd try to figure out who I was. Julie: I'll forgive you, but you need to do something for me. I caused a lot of damage as a mutant, if I don't have someone sign on as my guardian I'm going to get taken away. General: You're darn right. Where's your parents, or guardians ma'am? Stephy: Right here. General: Huh? Stephy: I want to become Julie's legal guardian. General: You can't just choose to be someone's guardian. Samuel: Actually you can. If you file the paperwork you could file as a child's guardian, so long as they have some kind of connection to the family of the child in question. General: You're lucky you're related to the Perrinos. (Sam hands Stephy the paperwork.) Sam: Sign these and this girl will be in your custody, just be sure to take care of her, or this'll be nullified. (Stephy signs the papers. Julie gives her a hug.) Julie: You saved my life. Stephy: Of course I did. It's the least I could do for abandoning you for so long. Emily: I'm happy for you both. Now if you'll excuse me... Alison: Hold it, we're not through with you yet. Emily: Give me your worst. I deserve it. Alison: I want you to join us. Emily: What? Colleen: We want you to become an official Halloween Kid. Emily: Really? Alison: After everything that happened, we're confident that you've learned to improve yourself, and after you saved Julie and Stephy, it's a fair thing to do. Emily: I-I'm speechless. (Alison gets hugged by Emily.) Emily: How could I ever repay you!? Alison: C-could you let me breathe? Colleen: Oh, and unless you plan on bringing back liz-markie back, dress decently. Emily: Of course. (the kids walk back to the manor.) Emily: You know, having been out like this for so long, the breeze feels nice. Colleen: Don't get any ideas. Emily: Maybe if you lose the jacket you'll understand. Colleen: I've done it before. I have stuff to hide. Do what you do on your own time. Emily: Fine. (it cuts to the teachers and the Elites still in the skybox.) Cosmo: It's been a day. I think it's all clear now. Ms. Chapley: You could be right. (everyone heads for the exit.) Tax man: Hello? Your taxes are due. Cosmo: Everyone back into the box. (they go back in and Cosmo shuts the door.) (credits)